iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Spoon (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)
Silver Spoon is a character from the animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Silver Spoon | Shannon Chan-Kent |- |' ' Miqësia është magjike me ponin tim të vogël | | |- |' ' ماي ليتل بوني |سيلفر سبون | |- |' ' | | |- |' ' Moj mali poni | | |- |' ' Малкото пони: Приятелството е магия | | |- |' ' - now香港 version 小馬寶莉：友情就是魔法 | | |- |' ' - ViuTV version 小馬寶莉 | | |- |' ' Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno | | |- |' ' Můj malý pony: Přátelství je magické | | |- |' ' - DW Agentura﻿ version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Venskab er ren magi | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Vriendschap is betoverend | | |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Minu väike poni: Sõprus on maagiline | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Minu väike poni: Sõprus on imeline | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Ystävyyden taikaa | | |- |' ' My Little Pony : Les Amies, c'est magique |Silver Spoon | Beatrice Wegnez Cathy Boquet |- |' ' My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie | | |- |' ' ჩემი პატარა პონი | | |- |' ' My Little Pony - Η φιλία είναι μαγική | | |- |' ' הפוני הקטן שלי: חברות היא קסם | | |- |' ' Én kicsi pónim: Varázslatos barátság | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic | | |- |' ' My Little Pony - L'amicizia è magica | | |- |' ' マイリトルポニー ～トモダチは魔法～ |シルバースプーン | Asami Yoshida |- |' ' ប៉ូនីជាទីស្រលាញ់ | | |- |' ' 마이 리틀 포니: 우정은 마법 | | |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Mans mazais ponijs | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Mans mazais ponijs: Draudzība ir brīnums |Princese Rītausma | |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Mano mažasis ponis: Draugystė tai magija | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Mano mažasis ponis | | |- |' ' Моето мало пони | | |- |' ' | | |- |' ' 小马宝莉 | | |- |' ' 彩虹小馬 | | |- |' ' Миний бяцхан одой морь | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Vennskap er ren magi | | |- |' ' - GEM Junior version پونی کوچولوها | | |- |' ' - Persian Toon version پونی کوچولو | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia |Silver Spoon | Katarzyna Łaska |- |' ' My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica | | |- |' ' Micul meu ponei: Prietenia este magică |Silver Spoon | Corina Cernea Anda Tămăşeanu |- |' ' - Karusel version Дружба — это чудо | | |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Мой маленький пони: Дружба это волшебство | | Jekaterina Kordas |- |' ' - Mini version | | |- |' ' - Minimax version | | Aleksandra Širkić |- |' ' My Little Pony: Priateľstvo je magické | | |- |' ' - Minimax version Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno | | |- |' ' - Pop TV version Moj mali poni: Čarobno prijateljstvo | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad |Silver Spoon | Karla Falcón |- |' ' My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Vänskap är magisk |Silver Spoon | Josefina Hylén |- |' ' - Boomerang version My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Thai) | | |- |' ' - MCOT Family version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' - Tiga version My Little Pony – มหัศจรรย์แห่งมิตรภาพ | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Arkadaşlık Sihirlidir | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Дружба - це диво |Сільвер Спун Сілвер Спун | Yuliya Perenchuk 1–3, 5-6)}} Anastasiya Zinovenko |- |' ' - SAOTV version Bé nhỏ pony - Tình bạn diệu kỳ | | |- |' ' - ZTV version Pony bé nhỏ - Tình bạn diệu kỳ | | |}